


Always love you

by froggy_freek



Category: Bourne Supremacy (2004), Jack Ryan & Related Fandoms, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggy_freek/pseuds/froggy_freek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Updated! Cap 2<br/>Started with a wallpaper inspired by a Jack Ryan/Kirill (Bourne) fiction but to some extend it works for Bones/Jim too.<br/>Now it also has a small manip... and who knows what in the future :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the good shepherd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000114) by [neroh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neroh/pseuds/neroh). 



[](http://s760.photobucket.com/user/froggy_art/media/2013/wallpaper.png.html)


	2. Madeira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how I imagine the boys looking after a while spent in a Mediterranean paradise ... relaxed and happy :)

In case it's not immediately obvious .. I've been bunnied again ... so yeah ... hope you like the postcard (i guess.. did not feel like making another wallpaper) 

[](http://s760.photobucket.com/user/froggy_art/media/2013/k_j.png.html)


End file.
